


Skinny Love

by TheTragicalWriter



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Awkward Romance, Best Friends, College, Cute, F/M, Funny, In Character, Sweet, Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:02:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21844873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTragicalWriter/pseuds/TheTragicalWriter
Summary: Anne and Gilbert have been courting for four months. So, why does Gilbert pull away when she tries to turn up her passionate smooches? Anne believes it might be that Gilbert is no longer attracted to her. Anne reaches out to some unlikely sources to help her in this tragical time of woe.
Relationships: Diana Barry & Anne Shirley, Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley, Josie Pye/Anne Shirley
Comments: 13
Kudos: 104





	1. Tragical tale of Woe

“Diana, I don’t think Gilbert finds me attractive.”  
Anne huffs onto her bed, holding a pillow close to her chest.

Anne was perplexed her prince charming has come to see her at school, this winter, many of times. For which she was so grateful. Her days were more warm and positively romantical with his letters. His letters made her feel like well, a woman. He always expressed his undying love for her in each one. Selfishly she loved when he would comment on her beauty. For the first time Anne could look in the mirror and appreciate who she was. Her hubristic attitude was rubbing off on everything she did. 

She was undoubtedly looking more and more like her birth mother Bertha Shirley everyday, and for that, she was ever so thankful. She was starting to see her red hair for the blessing that it was. Gilbert would always comment on her beauty in his letters. Her personal favorite comment he has made was when he told her it looked like she grew within nature itself. Anne could not think of a more romantic compliment if she tried. Gilbert was a poetic soul filled with rolls of beautiful Sonnets. He always signed his letters with forever yours.  
Anne sighed  
She expected someone who would want to be forever hers, and someone who saw her as a mystical being would want to kiss her senseless every time he saw her. He kissed Anne so well, before he left four months ago for Toronto. Maybe it was because it was the last time he would see her for awhile. Gilbert tried to visit Anne once or twice a month, depending on his med school schedule. 

You could tell he was always happy to see her. He would smile hugging her sweetly. lately, he’s been calling her Anne-girl. Anne didn’t know where it came from, but welcomed the name. Lately when Anne would kiss him he would engage until she would make it passionate. Then for some unexplained reason, he would stop. The last time he stopped and kissed her forehead instead. 

Diana made her way to sit beside Anne on her bed.

“Why the quaver dear Anne, Gilbert definitely admires you to the utmost.” 

“Yes, I have no doubt that Gilbert finds me admirable..” Anne huffed in embarrassment 

“Oh Anne, you do astonish me, why are sulking?” 

“My dearest Diana, I do not wish to be onerous, but I fear I’m not woman enough for him..” 

“What on earth are you talking about,you’re turning seventeen in a short few months”

“Every time Gilbert comes to see me he doesn’t let me kiss him!” 

“Anne that’s obtuse I’ve seen you and Gilbert kiss numerous of times.” 

“Not like that Diana, I mean really kiss him..with passion and romance and all the beautiful things one wields when in love!!” Anne falls back on the bed sighing.

Diana looks down at Anne with amused eyes. 

“Really, what does he do that brings on this notion?” 

“Well, every time I kiss him, he gets all timid and pulls away.” Anne sits up abruptly, grabbing Diana's hands 

“Oh Diana, what if my true love finds me appalling!”

“Anne that’s-“ 

“What if I'm frowzy, slovenly..what if…”

Anne got up from the bed and stared out into the garden from her window 

“What if Gilbert doesn’t love me anymore..Diana I simply cannot bare it!” 

“Anne, I promise you Gilbert has always loved you..he has loved you ever since you first came to Avonlea.” 

Anne smiled turning from the window hugging her best and true kindred spirit. They pull apart still holding hands

“I think you will find, that Gilbert is just stressed from his studies..” 

“What if I just make myself more appealing to him?” Anne say intrigued 

“In what way do you mean, Anne?” 

“I’m not sure yet, but I will tell you as soon as I figure it out!” 

Diana rolls her eyes “Oh..I'm ever so sure you will. Anne don’t bog your mind with such ludicrous thoughts” 

Diana and Anne hugged once more..

Anne knew she needed to figure out how to attract Gilbert before It is was to late.......

Later after Diana is engaged in her night walk with Fred, Anne walks up the stairs into a familiar hallways that hosts many of her old school friends, including Josie Pye. Anne taps lightly on the door. 

“You may enter!” she hears a voice, which is undoubtedly Josie’s voice 

“Where Ruby?” Anne asks making sure the little princess of gossip was nowhere to be seen

“Umm she went out?” Josie made an un-amused face.

Anne and Josie had a rough friendship, where most recently Anne wrote an article about her and almost destroying Josie's reputation…Although, she did join her and Gilbert in their strike for human rights. Gilbert, Anne sighed..she knew what she had to do and the person who could help her was sitting in front of her with a sour but oh so beautiful face. 

Anne starts playing with her hands , walking back and forth while Josie sits at her desk perplexed. 

“Can I help-“ 

“Teach me how to be appealing!” 

“Excuse me?” Josie closes her book giving all her attention to Anne

“Boys, hem Men..um..they find you physically attractive, they are always asking to take long walks” Anne puts air quotes on long walks. Josie rolls her eyes

“Anne, stop pacing!” Anne continued to pace back and forth 

“Umm, I was wondering if you could bestow some of that knowledge to a fellow..urm.. women..hem” 

“Are you serious?” 

“Yes, I’m serious!” She finally stops pacing. 

Josie puts her hands up in defense

“Anne, calm down, you’re being hysterical, beside I thought you were seriously courting Gilbert Blythe!”

“Oh I am, or at least I think I am!..” Josie continued to stare at Anne as if she had two head.

“We have been courting for nyon four months months now!!” Anne raises fingers on her hand to emphasizing the four.  
“not that I’m counting or anything..” Anne shrugged nonchalantly 

“Also, we have been in correspondence for the same amount of time..That's where he expresses his undying love!!..” Josie tries to cut in, but Anne keeps scurrying about her words 

“BUT THEN..He never want’s to kiss me..” 

Josie tries to cut in again “Anne..”

“Well he kisses me but not with pass-i-emotion..” Josie gave up and just sat there waiting for her to finish 

“What if he’s falling out of love with me?..” Josie sighed, finally groaned getting her word in

“Oh for goodness sake Anne, don’t be absurd that man is obsessed with you. He has been since the stupid slate incident!” That stopped Anne in her tracks

“You..you remember that?” Josie sighed 

“Of course, literally everyone in class was so nieave to it but looking back now he’s always been in love with you!!” 

“Anyway"... Josie got up and pointed at Anne

“Why would you want Gilbert to be all the slimy imbeciles that follow me! If you could have a real true love, who fawns over you when you literally look like you came from another planet!"

she stops abruptly looking Anne up and down “No offense…”

Anne ignored the last thing she said pondering over everything else. 

“Anne, what is Gilbert to you..why are you courting him!?” Josie exaggerates hand gestures to get Anne to come out with her answer

“well..I guess..he’s me best friend..and I'm courting him because.. I love him” Anne sighs sitting on Josie's bed. Josie sits beside her. 

“Well, I'm not one to merge myself in other peoples business, but If you think of him that way , don’t you think you could ask him why he’s being so distant?” Josie says bluntly 

“I guess I could..” Anne sighs in realization 

“Gilbert is first and foremost my best friend!” 

Josie exaggerates slow nods 

“Ding ding ding, we have a winner laddies and gentlemen...now please get out I'm trying to study.." 

Anne gets up to walk out the door before pausing turning back to hug her Kindred Spirit Josie Pye! 

“Thank you, for everything..” she hugs her quickly

Josie rolls her eyes but smiles 

“Don’t mention it..Anne- Girl” Josie laughs menacingly

“How did you?” 

Josie shrugged “Ruby opened your last letter before giving it to you..” 

“Hmm I’ll be mad at her for that later ..” Anne smiles


	2. I'm a year Wiser

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter, we meet Gilly boys fun roomate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jolly old quarantine brothers and sisters. No really, I hope you're all safe. I also hope you can find escape in whatever art pleases you most. We will get through this, together.

“Hey Blythe, you think your going to blow that out anytime soon?”

Gilbert was working late as usual, on anatomy. It was due on Tuesday but he wanted to get it done so he had all weekend tom spend with Anne.  
“I’m sorry Roy, I just have a few paragraphs to write.”

Roy sat up in his bed, clearly agitated. “Blythe, the damn assignment isn’t due till Tuesday, whats your hurry?”

Gilbert ignored him, sometimes his roommate could be a bit insensitive, particularly when It came to women. Gilbert really didn’t want him to know about his courtship until it’s relevance happened organically.

“I just have plans this weekend. I’m sorry I’m taking so long. Ten minutes tops, I promise..”

“mmmm hmmm, and what might these plans pertain to?”

“I’m going back home..”

“for what?” Roy pushed

“To see my friends and family?” Gilbert kept his pace with his work as he multi-tasked talking to Roy

“Is she cute?” Roy asked knowingly, with a smirk.

Gilbert sighed, with every minute getting more annoyed.

“I don’t know what your talking about..”

“Umm, I'm talking about the girl your itching to see so badly..or else you wouldn’t be keeping me up past two am. “

“That is an interesting observation, you made that conclusion just because I’m excited to go home.”

“Blythe I'm a year and a half older than you, which means I'm a year and half wiser than you which means you can’t really pull anything over me..besides you shaved last night.”

Gilbert looked at him confusingly.

"So, I always shave"

“Well, under normal circumstances It would not be a big deal, but I reckon you shaved so you can be intimate with your girl..”

Gilbert finally got annoyed enough to put down his quill.

"Ah ha..I'm getting somewhere I see.."

“Look, I’m going home to see Bash and Dellie, that’s it. Your ideas are completely wrong.”

“Really?” Roy said mischievously

“yep..” Gilbert said picking his pen back up and continued his work..prepared to ignore anything else his bothersome roommate said “

Oh Anne, I just can’t wait to see you you are the aura of nature itself!!!” Roy teased fanning himself Gilbert dropped his pen, wide eyed.

He opened his drawer looking for his letters, when he sees they are all there. turning around he noticed Roy had a piece of paper.

"Do you really need to make rough draft letters Blythe?" Roy says amusingly

"Bastard, you took it from my trashcan!"

“ Whoa slow down there newsboy, I didn't take it from the trash. I found it on the floor beside your trashcan. You really need to learn to pick up after yourself. I almost threw it in the fire before I decided I cared enough to read it. I must say, now that I have, you are completely obsessed with this girl. So, I ask again, is she cute?

“ Gilbert sighs “Yes…”  
  
“So, her name is Anne, where did you meet?”

“Why do you care?”

“Well, I didn’t but seeming as you seem to be so worked up by her I’m sort of intrigued..”

"school..”  
  
"So, she live in old Avonlay?"

"It's pronounced Avonlea..but yes"

“What does she look like?”

“Is that all you care about?!”

“an ugly one huh, sorry Blythe..”

“No... actually she’s very beautiful..”

“I’m not talking about her heart Blythe..”

“Neither am I, although her heart and soul is what bewitched me first”

“really, why do you say that?”

“She has the most incredible story, she has been through hell and back and still remains kind and strong. She is a stubborn woman with a fire about things she cares about. She bites on her bottom lip when she’s thinking..and her hair is bright red It goes well with her fiery temper.."

“Well shit Blythe..”

“What?”

"you love her..”

“I will never deny that notion”

“Does she know?”

“Yes....”

Roy gets up from his bed and fishes in a drawer of his desk. He picks up a letter "You got this in the post today..just so you know I read it.."

"Really?!"

Roy puts his hands up in defeat "okay you got me, but you told me she knows you love her.."

"I tell her every letter I write her, and every prayer I say.."

“First off ew, and second if she knows of your love. then why in one of her letters does she ask why you pull away from her passionate kisses?”

“Excuse me?”  
  
Roy ignores him and starts reading the piece of paper, in his hand.. “Dear Gil..aw cute nickname..”

“Gardner!”

“Okay okay..”

Roy opens the letter clearing his throat dramatically, which receives an eye roll from Gilbert from across the room.

“Dear Gil..Blah blah blah blah blah..my gosh does she need so many words to describe a flower she seen on the patio. Dear lord she is a wordy one..”

“Gardener get to the point!…”

“I have a urgent matter to speak to you about, I fear it is quite a deep matter. I imagine you and I can handle this with intelligence and maturity. Quizzically I've been pondering, why you pull away when we are hem…intimate.."

Roy looks up from the letter with a smirk “Way to be Blythe!.."

“Gardner…” Gilbert says through his teeth

“Fine..fine.." he continues reading the letter

“I hope have not repulsed you in any way. Or possibly it is your schedule that keeps you from being reciprocal, either way I would love to talk to you about the matter next time we see each other in person.”

“What?..”

Gilbert gets up from his desk, he snatched the letter from his roommate who gives it willingly.” Roy whistles lowly

“such a conundrum Blythe…”

Gilbert groans falling back onto his bed and covers his eyes with his arms.

“How could she think that I don’t want to kiss her, that’s all I ever want to do..”

Roy treats lightly “Well then why is it…?”

“I'm not having this conversation with you…”

“Oh come on man, remember I’m a year older which means..”

“You’re a year wiser..yeah I got it..now leave me alone to my misery”

“Can I guess why?”

“No.”

“I think it’s because little Gil gets a bit excited..”

Gilbert grabs the pillow from his headboard and chucks it at Roy who is turning red from laughing so hard. Roy dodges the pillow...

"This is rich. I'm right aren't I?"

"I swear Gardner if you don't shut up.."

Gilbert says through his teeth

"I can help you know.."

Gilbert sits up and looks long and hard at his roommate..

"What do you mean help me..?

"If you can't control your urges, then don't.."

"I can't just.."

"Obviously she wants it too..turn up the heat Blythe,thank me later.."

"Why are you helping me anyway..don't you hate me?"

"Silly boy you are Blythe if I hated you, do you think I'd give two shits about your whereabouts?"

"Well no.."

"You remind me of a younger me..a more inexperienced little toad, who is just learning to jump the puddles."

"Puddles?.."

"Sex Gilbert."

"What, no..I don't wan't to get her with child..I still have many years of studying.."

"Here is another lesson for you Gilly Boy.."

"Don't call me that.."

"Get her all riled up..your chick loves flowers and shit, make a romantic spot to just do everything but the deed..let her know what you wan't..but don't give it to her.."

"but.."

"but what?"

"So like kissing and stuff?"

Roy sighs.. "Yes Gilbert lots and lots of kissing."

"Just kissing right?"

"Go wherever your little heart desires Blythe..now I'm going to bed..and because I'm such a good friend your going to turn off the light now right?"

"Um yeah..sure..thanks.."

"Whatever..goodnight.."

"Goodnight"

Gilbert knew in some twisted way he was right. The last thing he wanted was for his darling Anne to think he didn't find her attractive..he knew one thing..she would no longer let her feel this way after this weekend..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I shall be updated more regularly..because well, quarantine

**Author's Note:**

> Next Chapter: Gilbert finally gets a say :D


End file.
